The present invention relates to four wheeled vehicles, especially open-topped vehicles such as buggies employed for carrying loads on, for example, stock farms, farmland, wastelands and the like and, more particularly, to a guide for hot air from a radiator in a novel four wheeled buggy operated by a driver in a sitting posture.
In recent years, three or four wheeled buggies have been developed as vehicles suitable for running on stock farms, farmland, wastelands and the like. The three or four wheeled buggy is operated by a driver in a straddle posture like motorcycles, and steering of the buggy is effected by a steering bar. In this connection, reference should be made to Japanese Utility Model application Laid-Open No. 61-66089.
The above-mentioned buggy of straddle type is not easy to mount or dismount. In addition, operation of the steering bar is heavy because the buggy is run on stock farms, farmland, wastelands and the like which are violent in undulation or irregularity, so that operation for a long period of time tires a driver. Furthermore, only a slight load can be carried on the buggy. Moreover, it is impossible for the buggy to carry a person beside the driver.
In an attempt to eliminate the above-discussed problems, a four wheeled buggy operated by a driver in a sitting posture has been developed by the same applicant as that of the present application as disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 69238 corresponding to Japanese patent application No. 61-163322. The buggy operated by a driver in a sitting posture is different in arrangement and disposition of the steering apparatus and the driving system from a four wheeled buggy of the straddle type. For this reason, a buggy operated by a driver in a sitting posture comprises a frame construction which is so arranged as to be suited for such steering apparatus and driving system. The frame construction is also arranged so as to be advantageous from the maintenance point of view, to be easy in getting on and off, to be able to carry a large load, and to permit a person to be carried beside the driver.
The frame construction of the above-described four wheeled buggy comprises an elongated main frame structure. A liquid-cooled engine is mounted on the main frame structure. A radiator mounted on a forward end portion of the main frame structure radiates heat from the engine cooling liquid to air passing through the radiator, thereby cooling the cooling liquid. A front body is mounted on the forward end portion of the main frame structure so as to cover the radiator.
During running of the buggy, hot air having passed through the radiator flows along an inner surface of the front body toward a driver's seat located rearwardly of the front body. During a hot season, the hot air flowing from the radiator toward the driver's seat makes the driver uncomfortable.
Reference should be made to U.S. Ser. No. 091,891 corresponding to Japanese Utility Model application No. 61-138039 filed in the name of the same applicant.